


Birthmark

by GlitterGirl



Category: Lord of the Flies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGirl/pseuds/GlitterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a LoTF English assignment last year. We had to write a story based on what we thought happened to 'the boy with the birthmark' and about the 'beastie'. I ended up writing this and it seemed to go down surprisingly well. <br/>It's not my best ever because I wrote it a while ago but enjoy! xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthmark

It was dark in the forest but the boy with the birth mark kept walking. He wanted to get away from Jack, from Ralph, from the shame of the beastie - the snake thing. At that moment he heard something move behind him. The beastie? No, it was a human sound. The cracking of a twig as it was stepped on, the rustle of leaves as something moved among them. “Hello? Who’s there?” Said the boy as he turned round to face the place where the sound had come from. Woosh! A spear flew past his left ear and another stabbed him in the back. He fell to the ground bleeding.

The boy that had thrown the spear stepped out into full view of the boy. Jack. “Why did you-“ said the boy  
“Shut up! Did you really think you could escape? You knew we’d come and get you. Didn’t you.” He said menacingly. “you really shouldn’t have mentioned the beastie. The boys, my tribe-“  
“They aren’t yours. We had a vote. Ralph’s the chief.”  
“Yes but he won’t be for much longer. Anyway, they’re scared and it’s all your fault. But I’ve taken care of that now. There won’t be any more talk of the beastie because there won’t be any more you to talk about it.”  
“But-“ said the boy as he tried to sit up “What do you mean Ralph won’t be chief for much longer?”  
“Never you mind that.” Said Jack in a tone of authoritative finality. 

Just then the shouts from the other hunters destracted Jack. “Did we get it?”   
“No it got away” He replied absently.  
“Oh. Shame.” Said the hunter who had first spoken. 

Jack turned back to the boy lying on the ground.  
“Ralph has something I want.” He said in a hushed wisper.  
“Huh? What? Is it his power you want?” Asked the boy, his voice full of curiosity.  
“No. I want Simon.” Jack said. When he said Simon’s name a look of longing came into his eyes and his voice took on a dreamy tone. The boy was confused for a moment and then comprehension dawned on him. With understanding came fury.   
“Simon will never love you! Could never love you! Can’t you see? He loves Ralph, not you! Do you not see the way they look at each other?” Said the boy angry and defensive.   
“Yes I see it. It makes me sick to watch! That should be me he looks at. Not that stinky, goodie-two-shoes Ralph! It makes me SICK!” Jack shouted kicking and screaming at the boy like a young child having a temper tantrum. 

Suddenly Jack was on his knees, crying and swearing - begging. He was lying there broken, beaten, defeated. Just lying there curled on the forest floor pain and longing burning in his eyes. The boy reached out a hand to try and comfort Jack although the wound in his back caused him emense pain.  
“Don’t. Touch. Me… Please.” Jack muttered between sobs. Then he got up and stumbled away sobbing and shaking leaving the boy alone to die.


End file.
